


Mornings at 221b

by TheColdEastWind



Category: Sherlock TV, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: This Sunday morning I wanted to take a peek at our lovely boys and see how they start their day. With tea maybe? Let's see.





	

"Good morning." Bright beautiful eyes sparkle in the morning sun.  
"Good morning yourself. Tea?" Long lashes sweep hello.  
"After." Mischievous lips find sleep warmed skin, lower, lower, under the covers. Soft pouty lips on swollen flesh. Hot, wet, hot, wet, hot, wet fingers tangled in hair. Hips. Push.  
"We're eager this morning." Soft words on softer inner thigh, lustful innocence eyes gaze up sweetly. "Beg."  
"You want this as much as I do."  
"Go help me its true." Skin like hot satin is engulfed by lips like wet velvet.  
This time slow like honey if honey where sin. Deeper, wetter, slower, again and again. Mingled sounds, the pleasure of give and take, one no less wanton then the other. One purrs, one growls. So close now.  
"Wait, stop...l...l want you." Breathless plea.  
"Oh no I want you. Down my throat." Beautiful filth.  
"Sssssssssshit." Hips jurk at the mere thought. Deep now, so very deep. Sweet beautiful painful madness. Over and over, until insanity takes hold. Back bowed every muscle wound spring taut, breathing is a forgotten skill, fist clutch.  
"Fuuuuuck." Deep moan in the back of a throat, relentless swallow, tug ever drop. Spent haze. Beautiful marble moves in front of lazy eyes. Hands itch to touch. "No. Just watch." Bent knees bottom resting on calf, back a graceful arch, light delicate fingers stroke a wet flushed head, lashes flutter, undulating body, so very beautiful. Close now. One word. One name. Spill. Hot, white spills over fist down shaft, shivers. Collapse.  
"Tea, please."  
Laughter.  
"Whatever you want love."


End file.
